


Fated

by grahamhannah53



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick and Dirty, like they both want it but there is some power imbalance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamhannah53/pseuds/grahamhannah53
Summary: The Hatake Clan is the last remaining clan that carries the genes for secondary genders. After Kakashi's father died, he was turned out of the village to fend for himself, considered a monster and a freak by the villagers-- that is,until he became useful, returning as an adult alpha male, deadly and dangerous despite his initial lack of formal training. Nowadays, everyone tolerates him, or at least respects him enough to keep their distance, and they most certainly know to avoid the forest just outside Konoha's borders in the springtime, for fear of happening upon Kakashi in his rut...Well, no one bothered to tell Iruka-sensei any of this, but what would a chunin school teacher be doing wandering the forest anyways?+++++++this is a gift for the lovely Cassieeeeanne, who provided me with the inspiration and motivation!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 20
Kudos: 401





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassieeeeanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassieeeeanne/gifts).



Iruka was supposed to be having a nice walk.

He'd headed out of the village with the intent to clear his mind. It was only his third year of teaching, and the stress and pressure of the job was often overwhelming— a walk, he figured, would be the perfect way to relieve his mind and exert his body, to cleanse him from all the frustration of the day. Konoha had beautiful trails through her forests, one of which he knew would bring him by a cheerful little creek where he could dip his toes in the cool water and watch frogs hop across the way. It was in search of this that Iruka came into the forest— but as he wandered, and the sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky, he realized something was… off. 

No birds sang in the trees. No hares bounded between the bushes. There weren't even any insects buzzing about to gnaw on whatever flesh Iruka had left exposed. It was quiet, eerily so, in a way that made Iruka's shinobi instincts shiver and recoil. 

Still, he pressed on. If there was evil in the forest that had somehow passed the wards around Konoha, Iruka was a dead man anyways— and, he reasoned, glancing about the trees with a keen eye, if he were going to die, he would like to do it somewhere peaceful, where his spirit could rest easy. That lovely little creek would be a wonderful place, and if Iruka was honest with himself, it would be much better to die alone than in front of people, somehow embarrassing himself even in death. 

Well, perhaps that was a bit morbid— but shinobi often think of death, often  _ face _ death, so it stood to reason that Iruka's perspective could be a bit… skewed. 

A twig behind him snapped, and Iruka whirled around, kunai reflexively in hand— not that a kunai would do him any good against what stood there, with one eye as black as coal and the other bright vermillion. Well, really, it was more of a  _ who  _ than a what, more of a man than beast, at least on most days. Iruka instantly recognized Hatake Kakashi, deadly jonin and (Iruka would bet his favorite stapler) ANBU assassin. 

_ Hatake Kakashi _ , Iruka's memory supplied, still retaining the information in the jonin's file.  _ Son of Sakumo Hatake, carrier of the alpha gene. The last of his kind— the last of the dynamics— in the village, after his father died. _

"Kakashi-san," Iruka greeted the man, bowing respectfully. "Good evening."

Kakashi's eyes were half-lidded, almost lazy, but there was a razor's edge hidden behind the all-too-natural facade of nonchalance. He looked Iruka up and down with hunger in his eyes, and something howled in the distance. 

"Is it?" Kakashi's voice was low, but surprisingly unhindered by the mask he wore. "I hadn't noticed."

Iruka wasn't sure what was off about their little interaction at first, too caught up in the shock and the feeling of being wrong-footed to notice how the air was filled with unnatural heat, or how the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up, whispering  _ danger, danger, danger  _ as Kakashi moved closer. It was only when Kakashi began to circle him, began to size him up like prey, that Iruka began to understand, began to see  _ beneath the underneath,  _ as it were. On the surface, Kakashi seemed to be calm, placid, neutral— but beneath that lay an undercurrent of aggression and severity that could melt the strongest metal, slice open the toughest of hide. 

Oh yes, there was something very wrong with Hatake Kakashi. The man who had been banished from the village in childhood, only to be welcomed back as the village killer when he reached manhood— a painful experience that Iruka instinctively knew he would never understand, despite having been orphaned and alone for most of his life. All those years, alone in this forest, Kakashi had  _ survived,  _ had even thrived— no normal child could have done so. Only a creature with a capacity to kill, a genetic predisposition to violence, could have lived alone in the wilderness for so long.

…And only a brutal, raw form of genius would have been able to learn— nay,  _ master _ — ninjutsu without oversight as Kakashi had done. 

"What business brings you here?" Iruka found himself asking, his mouth dry and his heart racing. 

A rough laugh escaped Kakashi's throat. "This is  _ my _ forest, Iruka-sensei, my childhood home. I should be asking that of you."

Iruka nearly stopped breathing entirely. 

"I— well, I wanted to walk. It's relaxing."

"To walk, hm?" Slowly, so slowly, Kakashi removed his mask, revealing pointed incisors— oh, gods be good,  _ fangs _ — and then a chiseled jaw, a tiny birthmark. "It's dangerous to go alone, walking in these woods unprotected."

Iruka recoiled, affronted. "I am a shinobi—"

"You are a man," Kakashi cut him off, leaning uncomfortably close to Iruka's face, canines glistening. "No claws, no teeth, no instinct with which to guide yourself."

"I have my kunai, and my wits," Iruka napped, backing further away from Kakashi, who insisted on closing further in. "I'm a strong, capable fighter, I'm more than able to handle myself."

Kakashi leaned back, studying Iruka for a long moment. 

"You really believe that, don't you?"

Incensed, Iruka balled his fists at his sides. "I believe that because it's true, Kakashi-san."

The jonin let out a laugh, dark and sinister. "You are weak."

Iruka couldn't help himself. As fast as thought, his hand flew on its own, moving to strike Kakashi across the cheek. A resounding  _ smack _ should have filled the air, but in its place was silence, and a Kakashi that was standing a little farther back than he was beforehand. 

In all honesty, Iruka was expecting a backlash of violence— the slice of a kunai across his throat, lightning shoved forcibly through his chest plate— but he was instead met with an insidious smile, one that was more fang than tooth, more force than felicity, which was somehow… worse. 

"Oh, sensei, what fight you have in you," Kakashi purred, pressing his fingers into the spot where a red welt might have marked his flesh had he been a little less swift. "I meant no offense, but surely, you must realize—"

Pain. Blunt, blinding pain on the back of Iruka's head, his back, and coiled tight around his neck. It took a moment, but he eventually realized that he'd been thrown up against a tree, pinned there by Kakashi's big, strong, calloused hand around his neck. 

"That you and I, well— we're different," Kakashi finished, his Sharingan blazing and his smile as sharp as steel. "Very different, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka needed air— he wanted to say so, but couldn't, as his larynx was being crushed— but Kakashi mused on, seemingly unaware of Iruka's plight. 

"And yet, somehow, I feel we are a match. Opposite, yes, but equal."

Kakashi released Iruka then, and he sunk to the ground, coughing and clutching his throat. 

Opposite… and equal? Iruka couldn't piece together anything Kakashi was saying. Some of that, surely, could be accredited to the lack of oxygen in his brain— the rest, he must own, might be because he was rather distracted by the Sharingan, which was surely recording whatever ridiculous face he was probably making. 

"Now, I don't expect you to understand what I mean right off, Iruka-sensei, that would be unfair and quite unkind," Kakashi continued, folding his arms. "You will come to understand in time, I believe. But I suppose I should explain it to you this way, so that there's no confusion."

Without warning, he pulled Iruka to his feet a bit too quickly, and all Iruka's blood rushed to his head as Kakashi bent to murmur directly into his ear. 

"You smell  _ heavenly _ , sensei," Kakashi told him, his breath tickling the hair of Iruka's neck. "The moment you came within a mile of me, I was able to smell you— so small, so unguarded, so… naive. It's springtime, you know, a time for listening to carnal instinct, a time for mating, procreating, and thus quite a dangerous time to be out and about, you see. I simply couldn't help myself— I had to see who was brave enough to venture out alone during my…  _ time,  _ smelling like fresh, tender meat."

"Your time," Iruka's tongue felt thick in his mouth, but he tried his best to be coherent. "That means— it means—"

Kakashi's smile was ravenous. "It means, sensei, that I'm in rut. Now tell, me— for I am not quite sure myself— whether I wish to defile you, or devour you. The two sensations are so alike, it's hard to tell them apart."

A thrill raced up Iruka's spine at that. He couldn't possibly mean that he…  _ wanted  _ Iruka, could he? Iruka was just a school teacher, a low-level ninja who wiped snotty noses and taught children to throw blunt kunai. He wasn't even all that fit, even though he did work out a bit to keep up his training. 

And yet, the way Kakashi's eyes raked over his form was unmistakable— desire, for good or for ill, burned strong and fierce behind the jonin's eyes, and Iruka swallowed, having come to the same conclusion Kakashi seemed to have already arrived at.

"You want to defile me," he replied thickly, fighting back a cringe as his cock jumped.

"And what would you have?" Kakashi asked, running his tongue over his sharp incisors. "Would you allow it? Or would you run, give chase, even though you know I would outpace you in moments?"

A fine question indeed. Part of Iruka screamed at him to run, to turn away from the terrifying prospect of allowing someone so dangerous, so dark and strange and severe to have his will and way with him— but undeniably, the far larger part of Iruka wanted to face this man, this alpha male, and take whatever he could offer head-on. Kakashi seemed to have sensed it, too, because his feral grin grew ever wider.

"My, my, sensei," he purred, walking once more around Iruka, to murmur in his ear from behind. "I believe I'm beginning to like you quite a lot."

"Well, that's fortunate," Iruka replied, trying for a small smile of his own as his thoughts flitted quickly to Mizuki and back. "You're just my type, after all. Come to think of it, most of the guys I've dated have looked quite a bit like you."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say— Kakashi let loose a truly terrifying snarl and grabbed the hair at Iruka's scalp, pulling the sensei's back flush against his front. In an almost tender gesture, he also wrapped his other arm around Iruka's waist, pulling him ever closer. 

"Do  _ not  _ mention other men in my presence," he growled. "Not if you want me to be able to maintain what little control I have left over my impulses."

Fuck, that shouldn't have been hot, but Iruka had always liked it rough, and the sheer possessiveness in Kakashi's tone was intoxicating. Iruka wanted to voice his desires, wanted to tell Kakashi not to suppress those impulses, but his tongue seemed to be tying itself in knots as he felt Kakashi's hardness against his backside. Soon, though, he was turned in Kakashi's arms, and his tongue found better uses indeed. 

"So filthy," Kakashi murmured against his lips as Iruka gripped his hardness in his hand, unashamed. "You kiss like a rogue. It tests my patience."

_ I want to see you lose it,  _ Iruka didn't say, but he bit down hard on Kakashi's lip and revelled in the groan it elicited. 

"Now is your chance to turn back," Kakashi breathed, cupping Iruka's ass in his hands. "You have your hand where I'm most vulnerable. I suspect you might have half a chance at reaching the village patrol before I catch you if you act now."

Iruka found himself smirking.

"I'm not afraid of you."

The reward (and punishment) for that bold statement was instantaneous. Before he even realized it, Kakashi's unnatural strength and speed had him pressed against the forest floor, face in the dirt and ass in the air, as Kakashi ripped off his pants, exposing his bare flesh to the air. It was great and terrible all at once, and when Kakashi spread the cheeks of his ass and licked broadly at the rim of his sphincter, he couldn't help but cry out.

Oh, but the way Kakashi used his tongue— Iruka had never felt such a thing in his life. He had never even considered the possibility of this sort of pleasure, and yet he basked in it, shivering and shaking with every movement of Kakashi against his rim. It was filthy and heady and  _ perfect,  _ everything he'd never known he needed, and Kakashi chuckled intermittently at Iruka's whines and moans.

"I'm going to fuck you," Kakashi told Iruka, drawing away from his handiwork for a moment. Iruka heard rustling, then the shattering of glass, and then something slick and warm prodded at his entrance— a finger. "My knot is going to swell inside you, keeping you full with my cum. I won't lie to you— your body isn't equipped to handle it. It's going to hurt. Are you prepared for that?"

Iruka was not— how could he be prepared for something he'd never experienced and knew precious little about?— but he nodded anyways, and it earned him the burning stretch of a finger inside him. 

"There you are," Kakashi praised Iruka, pressing in another finger beside the first. "Look at you, taking my fingers so well. I wish I could fuck you now, just like this— you'd be so tight for me, so good, but it would rip you apart."

As Kakashi spoke, he scissored his fingers, then crooked them, and Iruka jerked in pleasure as they brushed against his prostate. Another finger was added, accompanied by an even more intense stretch, and then after a few moments of slow, almost torturous pleasure-pain, Kakashi added a fourth finger, and Iruka all but sobbed. 

"Please, Kakashi," he begged, voice hoarse. 

He didn't need to specify what he was asking for, and he didn't have to ask twice either— Kakashi withdrew his fingers, hefted Iruka to his knees, and pressed his cock fully in. 

If Kakashi had gone slowly, Iruka might have lasted for more than three minutes. However, for all his preparation and thoughtful consideration of Iruka's needs, it seemed that self-control was quite beyond his reach by the time he was sheathed inside the sensei. Kakashi pistoned his hips, wild and animalistic, and it was all Iruka could do to remain upright as his orgasm built low in his belly. Before long, Kakashi's hand wandered to Iruka's throbbing cock and stroked him, hard and fast and intense— and not too long after  _ that,  _ Kakashi's teeth sunk into Iruka's neck, and Iruka was coming in white spurts across the grass in front of them. Kakashi fucked him through it, never wavering in his pace, not until he reached his own orgasm, and then… 

Oh, and  _ then. _

Iruka felt Kakashi expand within him, filling him impossibly more full, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. 

"Shh," Kakashi soothed, stroking the trail of hair that led to Iruka's cock. "You're doing so well. You're so good for me, so well-behaved for your alpha, I can hardly believe it. Most anyone would be crying about now, sobbing, fighting back, but not you. No, you're trembling, shaking, but I smell no fear. You're perfect, sensei, absolutely perfect."

Iruka wanted to say something, anything, but he was so tired, so utterly spent— and then Kakashi started rocking gently inside him, and he gasped. 

"Is this quite the relaxing walk you were hoping for?" Kakashi murmured, pressing gentle kisses to Iruka's neck. "If so, next time I think I can spare you the trouble of wandering this far outside the village."

"Is this to become a regular thing?" Iruka choked out, forcing down a whine. 

"If you would like. I find I'm growing quite attached to you, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka very much would like. He and Kakashi were hardly even acquaintances, but something told him that they were fated to become much, much more than that. 


End file.
